taken
by The Alien Lizard King
Summary: a new bounty hunter has arrived and has taken someone important from samus


(Pirate leader's POV)

LOG: 13VU844

We discovered our wrecked warship it was obviously raided by the hunter seeing that it belonged to Ridley and it was well known the huntress has a vendetta against him chances are we will have to resurrect him again. when we got on board we found the deceased commander but a more pressing matter a experiment was set loose at first we thought nothing of it until a trooper read Ridley's data logs on the terminal and had a expression like he was bitten by a rabid warp hound "the idiot actually pulled it off! The fool has killed us all" Corse I killed him for speaking ill of our leader as protocol dictates. I saw what freaked him out I broke out into a cold sweat he cloned another hunter! And Aran took it with her. I would have to hire someone to eliminate this threat and I had someone in mind. General Weavil had a new pupil that surpassed all expectations. He would work nicely I contacted him he accepted and I could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

(Weavil's POV)

LOG: f775654r

What does he think we are janitors! Makes me glad I was hired to kill him for being a complete idiot, but he was considerate enough to give my pupil a job. I told him to consider it a graduation present it was time he made his own way in the universe

(3RD person)

The cryo chamber on a rouge warship opened up and a burly reptilian emerged from it "greetings S-shear I assume you slept well" the voice in question was the ships AI Ghor who happened to have his consciousness uploaded onto a hard drive before becoming corrupt by phazon. It was blind luck that S-shear found it before anyone else and he decided to upload him onto his starship/flying fortress (yes it's about the size of a small city) "we have reached our target destination." "Where exactly is that?" the beast hissed whilst gearing up "Tallon IV former chozo colony" "What zone?" "SCANNING… phenadrina drifts the old quarantine chamber that housed Thardus has been altered to a survivable living quarters. But the border is crawling with ravenous sheegoths so I'd recommend bringing a plasma based weapon system" "Well that's a given. Oh! That reminds me feed the grenchler while I'm out." "Honestly S-shear why must we keep that awful thing?" "It saved my life." "C'mon we both know perfectly well that if that kriken screaming in agony didn't wake you from your unconscious state you would have been next." But S-shear already left for his hunt. "That's the 7th time this cycle." Ghor complained to an Elysian repair drone that was checking him for foreign spyware. The droid merely beeped as a response.

(Talon IV)

"Honestly Riley just because your mom is offworld on a job does not mean you have the right to destroy everything" the voice in question belonged to the ghost of samuses chozo caretaker White beak, some of the chozo ghosts have stayed behind after the phazon crisis to rebuild their cities and restore their culture. Riley on the other hand inherited her "fathers" destructive tendencies but they were usually kept in check by her "mom" Samus. Riley was the result of a space pirate experiment combining Ridley's and Samus's genetics. She was scheduled for termination but Samus saved her and decided to raise her as her own. She currently was trying to coax the atomics into bombing the security hatch (she was not allowed outside due to predators like sheegoths and tallon metroids in the old pirate facility). When White beak found her it was too late. She was too far from her shrine that kept her bound to the planet. "Ugh Samus is going to kill me …. Again."

(Riley's POV)

Finally! I got away from that undead birdbrain. What I don't understand is why I'm not allowed outside; sure the land is iced over but the plasma circulating in my body kept me plenty warm. There are many interesting organisms out here a gigafraug (imported here by the luminoth who also took residence here) was fighting with a sheegoth about the same size. I decided to stay and watch. The sheegoth kept launching frozen solid saliva ice chunks against the gigafraug that would have killed a lesser beast but all the sheegoth accomplished was pissing off his opponent who suddenly went into blood frenzy tearing into the sheegoth with such contempt I wouldn't expect in a simple animal. Suddenly an incredibly loud wailing roar soared across the drifts the gigafraug heard this and broke through an ice sheet and swam off then it dawned on me why I was not allowed outside. As if to answer my suspicions 5 tons of reptilian flesh prowled onto the scene. It turns out that the sheegoth was losing so badly because it was an inexperienced baby. The spiked colossus towered over us to check on the infant seeing it was not going to survive it tore into the flesh of the calf. I screamed in horror which in hindsight was very stupid because seconds later I was running for my life!

(S-Shear's POV)

This job better be worth the pay I've had to fend of countless sheegoths, gigafraugs and a mutant strain of grenchler. "Easy mission my thagomizer!" I muttered. It was then I heard someone screaming their head off. I went to investigate and found a girl getting chased by a sheegoth matriarch. Feeling hatred towards the local fauna I promptly burnt the predator to a crisp with the magmaul and plasma beam and took a fang as a trophy as I always do. I continued onwards and noticed I was being followed by the wench "what do you want?" I asked "I don't know figure it would be safer following you" I didn't have time for this 2 minicycles (minutes) and was already getting a migraine. "Look unless you know where I can find a pirate experiment that Samus Aran stole about 8 cycles (years) ago I have no use for you." "I think I'd know if my mom had a pirate experiment" my eyes widened I quickly scanned her and results proved that she was the intended target and double-chopped her in the neck and she went unconscious. "Time to get my paycheck."

(Riley's POV)

Stupid lizard catching me off guard! He was taking data while I was chained up in energy shackles. "My mom is going to kick your worthless ass!" the bounty hunter merely laughed "what is so funny?" she has not told you has she? I gave him a questioning look. "You're not her daughter. You were grown in a test tube on a pirate flagship; you are however made from her genes and those of the space pirate warlord Ridley. So you could consider yourself part space dragon." "Now be a good captive and don't try anything because those cuffs are pressure sensitive and if you manage to break loose it will deactivate that force field releasing my predatory relatives into the room." I looked to my left and behind the red barrier was at least a dozen reptilicus hunters brandishing scimitars and bearing rows of shark-like teeth.

(Samus's POV)

"You let what happen!" I said wanting to strangle white beak which I couldn't because she is a ghost after all. "I only turned my back for one minute and she was beyond my reach!" Please don't shoot me! For a chozo she did worry a lot. "I'm not going to shoot you after all you are family. But I am shooting someone." I think I know who you can vent your anger on said a gurgling voice "Mini-Kraid! What do you want!" I seethed. "Hey! Hey! Relax," Said the disgustingly obese lizard. "I want to make a peace offering." "That's funny coming from a high ranking pirate lieutenant." I said sarcastically. "Deserter actually, I never liked working for that disembodied piece of head meat" he hissed. "I left when she ordered that I be terminated for tissue harvesting to resurrect Kraid." "That's all fine and dandy but what do you have that I would want?" I said he grinned with his drooling saurian maw "Intel on many high profile pirate ops, major pirate stronghold coordinates, locations of many high ranking officials including Ridley ,and your daughter's kidnapper." What do you want in return I said? "Protection" he merely stated.


End file.
